2008-02-15 SmackDown
The February 15, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on February 12, 2008 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Episode Summary Michelle McCool vs Victoria Last week, Michelle McCool watched in horror as Chuck Palumbo decimated her friend Jamie Noble. On SmackDown, the All-American Diva took on Victoria and McCool's former friend, Palumbo, who made his presence known when he rode his motorcycle to ringside. Palumbo's distraction allowed Victoria to hit the Widow's Peak on McCool for the victory. Then, after her loss, McCool received another caution from the revved-up Superstar, who warned the beatings on her friend, Jamie Noble, will continue. Deuce, Domino, & Curt Hawkins vs Jesse, Festus, & Jimmy Wang Yang Looking to get back on track after two consecutive losses, Jimmy Wang Yang & Shannon Moore joined forces with Jesse & Festus to take on the foursome of Deuce & Domino and Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder. SmackDown's resident redneck picked up the win for his team when he hit a Moonsault on Domino. After the match was over, a brawl ensued, but Jesse rang the bell once more, and the "new" Festus unleashed his aggression on their opponents. Edge proposes to Vickie The Ultimate Opportunist made the ultimate commitment on Friday when World Heavyweight Champion Edge asked SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero to marry him. Although love was in the air, it was an airborne assault from Rey Mysterio which quickly killed the mood. Edge pulled out all the stops for the big night by arranging for a string quartet to perform at the arena, and having the ring adorned with flowers, balloons and heart-shaped rugs. And, just before asking the GM to marry him, he serenaded her with a rendition of fellow Canadian Bryan Adams' "Heaven." All of his "Rated-Romantic" efforts paid off, as the GM emphatically accepted his proposal, sealing the moment with a sloppy tongue-kiss. However, things weren't all roses, according to Edge's No Way Out opponent, Rey Mysterio."This is the most disgusting thing I've seen in my entire life," he said as he approached the ring looking up at the doting duo. "I hope you're thinking of dropping the Guerrero name, because you're disgracing it," he added, addressing Vickie. Offended by Mysterio's take on the planned nuptials, Edge demanded the Master of the 619 enter the ring and apologize to Vickie. "If you don't -- after No Way Out -- you'll be the one in that wheelchair," the Rated-R Superstar promised. Rey entered the ring, but after last week, he said he was done apologizing. Edge then retaliated for the non-apology by kicking Mysterio, but the No. 1 contender quickly turned the tables and delivered his signature 619, leaving Edge dazed in the ring. Looking to capitalize, Rey set up for a West Coast Pop from the top rope. However, the Ultimate Opportunist ducked under Mysterio, leaving the wheelchair-bound GM to take the full brunt of a West Coast Pop—knocking her out cold. As the GM lay lifeless in the ring, a look of shock came over both the champion and Mysterio at what just transpired. Edge then kneeled over his fiancée to assess her condition, but she did not respond. Mysterio exited the arena, while Edge nervously looked on, still trying to get a response from Vickie. Come Sunday at No Way Out, will Edge be able to put aside his concern for his re-injured fiancée and mount a successful defense of his World Heavyweight Title? Or, will the ultimate underdog, Rey Mysterio, finally regain the coveted title he once held? Regardless of who comes away the victor, the "Guerrero family" will never be the same now that the Ultimate Opportunist and Vickie have made the ultimate commitment. Results * Singles Match: Victoria def. Michelle McCool (1:55) * 6-Man Tag Team Match: Festus, Jesse, Jimmy Wang Yang & Shannon Moore def. Curt Hawkins, Deuce 'N Domino & Zack Ryder (w/ Cherry) (2:50) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Victoria Category:Cherry Category:WWE television episodes